leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vilemaw
and rewards to the team, but it should not be confronted alone. |gold = 190 |exp = 290 |hp = 5931 (+150 per minute) |mana = |damage = 100 (+13 at level 1, then +8 per minute) |range = |armor = 75 |magicresist = 45 |attackspeed = |spawntime = 10:00 |respawntime = 6:00 |location = VilemawLocation.png }} Vilemaw is a powerful monster on Twisted Treeline in League of Legends, who serves a similar purpose to Baron Nashor. When defeated, Vilemaw will grant all living members of the killing team the buff which grants the ability to move through units, and also buffs nearby minions similarly to the buff. Abilities Vilemaw has a powerful AoE conical pull attack and a stacking debuff that reduces your armor and magic resistance by (estimate). The debuff caps at 60 stacks (total reduction is 30). Being hit by its melee basic attacks will apply one stack, while his long ranged attacks apply 4 stacks and his short ranged AoE slam attacks will apply 15 stacks. Trivia * Vilemaw has an easter egg where if two champions dance in front of him, Vilemaw will dance along with them. Its dance is a reference to "The Carlton Dance" from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * The skeleton of a dragon can be seen near Vilemaw. It was confirmed to be the former most powerful neutral monster (the dragon on Twisted Treeline) by Andrew 'Tamat' Beegle in a forum post found here, but Christina 'kitae' Norman says that this is merely a tribute and not canon. ** Another tribute to Ebonmaw is Vilemaw having the word "maw" in his name.A Tribute to Ebonmaw * The mythical spider god mentioned in lore is Vilemaw, as confirmed by Kitae here. ** She however also said that as well as , Vilemaw is supremely more powerful in the actual lore than in the game, far more powerful than any champion - or a lot of champions - alone, much like an actual god. ** Vilemaw is based on , like the 's , Lakota's , Nordic Loptr "lofty one = flea > spider" 's epithet, etc. ** Despite being perceived as male, Vilemaw's body plan is peculiarly feminine, with robust abdomen & his two foremost front-limbs lacking the masculine to inseminate females. * Upon defeat, Vilemaw doesn't simply die - instead, he retreats back into his lair in the background. ** This may be a reference to the giant spider, Shelob, from Lord of the Rings who, when defeated by Sam, crawls back into her cave and is never mentioned again. * When you consume Vilemaw as Nunu you will get the Lizard buff. This is the only way to get the buff as Nunu on the Twisted Treeline. Media Vile Maw concept 1.jpg|Vilemaw concept 1 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Vilemaw concept 2.jpg|Vilemaw concept 2 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Vilemaw concept 3.jpg|Vilemaw concept 3 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Vilemaw concept 4.jpg|Vilemaw concept 4 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Patch History Damage can no longer be avoided by standing in very specific spots along the wall. ;V1.0.0.150 * Added to the new Twisted Treeline. }} cs:Vilemaw de:Ekelschlund fr:Vilemaw pl:Vilemaw zh:卑鄙之喉 Category:Epic monsters Category:Twisted Treeline monsters Category:Vilemaw Category:Buff monsters